


You win when you lose....

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little Ziam on the side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Croatia, England - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Harry's POV, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Oral Sex, Semi-final, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, World Cup, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry and football... not a thing.England and winning... not a thing either.Harry and Louis... not a thing... yet...





	You win when you lose....

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a little longer than I wanted. Life getting in the way, but here it is. A special thank you to my friend @ryver_song for co-writing the smutty bits with me in this one and helping me pick up the ball (hahaha pun intended) when I felt like I was dropping it. AND of course for making the wonderful manips of Harry. <3
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and/or comment! Happy reading!! Love Bonera.

“Hazza, let’s go already!!” Harry could hear Niall’s voice rumbling through the house. He sprinted down the stairs and found his friend standing at the door very impatiently, hand already on the doorknob. “Jeez Nialler, take a chill pill will ya? We aren’t that late.” Niall grumbled. “Yes, we are. We have yet to pick up Liam, and you know how late that one can be. What took you so long up there?” Harry walked into the living room, gathering his phone and wallet, trying to avoid Niall’s question. He wasn’t going to tell his friend he spend at least ten minutes trying to decide what to wear. He was happy with his choice though. After pondering for some time he eventually pulled out a t-shirt he loved wearing. A simple blue one. But he felt comfortable in it and he knew it showed. Not that he was dressing up for anyone in particular. He was just going to hang out with his friends. But one never knows. Liam and Niall had invited him to come to watch the game at Hyde Park on the big screens. The football game that was. Not that Harry was a big expert on football, but it was the semi-final and England was playing so the patriot in him told him to go. That and the prospect of having a fun night on the town with his friends. Liam knew a guy who knew a guy who knew… whatever. And he got them tickets to this box that included food and drinks. So Harry was excited. This was gonna be a great night. Even if he didn’t really like football that much. He was just gonna pretend and cheer along, hopefully at the appropriate moments. “Ugh…. Hurry up. Will you?!” Niall was still acting like a grumpy kitten. “Niall James Horan! If you don’t get your head out of your Irish arse right now, I’m not coming at all!! Is that what you want?” Harry was done. This was supposed to be a fun night and he wasn’t going to let Niall spoil his mood like this. Niall looked shocked. "Uh... Sorry, Harry. I'm just really excited for the game. I'll shut up. Just hurry, okay?" Harry looked back at his friend. Niall looked like a schoolboy who just got reprimanded. He snickered at him and grabbed his glasses. "Come on, you menace. Let's go and have some fun." Niall's face lit up instantly. They walked out the door and got into Harry's car. He had promised to drive since he didn't really care about the game. He would be fine being the designated driver. They drove over to Liam's house and Niall jumped out to bang on Liam's door. The latter opened up scolding his friend for almost breaking down his door. But there was no real heat behind all this bantering. Liam ran back inside the house shouting that he was almost ready. Niall turned around to look at Harry and raised his hand and pointed his thumb as if he was saying; ‘See.’ Harry just shook his head and laughed. After waiting outside for almost ten minutes, Liam finally came out. Niall at this point was a frantic mess. But he knew he’d better shut up or he would get an earful by Harry. So he just got into the car pouting and checking his watch every few seconds. Liam was his cheery self as always. “Hi boys!” he yelled in an exaggerating tone as he got in. “Anyone up for a good game of footie?” Harry laughed at his friend’s silliness. It was one of the things he loved about Liam. That boy was almost never in a foul mood. He seemed to laugh his way through life. And it was contagious. He always seemed to manage to get a smile on all their faces. Even Niall, who had already forgotten that he was annoyed by Liam just moments ago. Harry pulled the car out of the parking area and steered in the direction of the park. As Liam settled in the back, Harry noticed him eyeing both of them through his mirror. “What?!” he asked louder than he had meant to. Liam grimaced. “Nothing, nothing. Nice shirt.” Liam didn’t care to elaborate apparently so Harry just shrugged it off. His friend made weird comments all the time. And he wasn’t going to waste his time trying to grasp the strange depths of Liam’s brain. He drove through the busy traffic and found a place to park the car in walking distance. They made their way into the park and followed Liam to the VIP area where he offered their names to a hostess. She let them pass no questions asked. Once inside Harry looked around. It was a secluded area, with comfy looking seats here and there, a balcony area, a bar and a table lined up with all kinds of food. Liam looked at Harry and pointed behind his back, already trailing off to go and thank his friend for setting them up like this. Niall seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Harry looked him in the eye and simply shook his head fondly. Niall cackled back at him. “Look at this, Harry. It doesn’t get any better than this.” “Nialler, I don’t have the faintest idea about all this. You know I don’t usually watch football. So you are going to have to take me under your wing.” Niall lit up instantly. “Does this mean that you are supporting Croatia too?” Harry frowned. “What? What do you mean? Of course not. Wait? Are you supporting Croatia?” Niall beamed back at him nodding his blond hair fervently. “Shit. What the hell, Niall? Please don’t yell if they make a goal. You are going to get us killed in this crowd!” Niall huffed. “Pffrrt…Like your shirt isn’t going to do the trick!” Harry was confused now. “What’s wrong with m-“  
“Josh told me to say Hi to you guys. And enjoy the game. He’ll stop by later and hang out. So…drinks?” Liam flung his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Niall boxed his fist to Liam’s. “Yesss, pints I assume?” Niall pointed to both of them in question. “Not for me Nialler, responsible driver and all that.” Harry replied to him while Liam nodded raptly. Niall was already skipping off in the direction of the bar. Harry turned to look at his friend. "So tell me, how was your date the other night?" Liam flinched. "Oh god, please change the subject. It was awful. This guy was so full of himself. I couldn't get a word in. He kept talking only about himself and how wonderful his life was.” Harry snickered at him. “Mmm, well maybe we can find you a cute football fan here tonight. At least one interest you have in common then.” Liam looked back at Harry with a fake shocked expression. He put his hand on his chest to emphasize the feeling. “Harry, Harry, no, no, no, we are here to support our boys.  
There is no room for such shenanigans mind you.” Then they both burst out in laughter. And that's how Niall found them returning with three beers. As he planted the cup into Harry's hand he reasoned “We need the beer to toast to our boys night out and to the good fortune of the match.  
After this, you can continue to drink pond water for all I care. Cheers!” He clung his cup to Harry's and took a big swig. Harry just shook his head fondly at Niall. He toasted his cup to Liam's and took a sip. One beer wasn’t going to hurt him and it was still early. The room was starting to really fill with people now, dressed in the national colors, faces painted and all. They found a spot at the rail where they could see the screens clearly. On them, they could see the players lined up to listen to the national anthems before the game was going to start. People were singing along to it, hands on hearts. It made Harry’s heart swell with patriotism even if he wasn’t the biggest sports fan. There was something about seeing thousands of people like this that touched him. All minds alike or something. Harry couldn’t explain the lump in his throat. It just looked beautiful. Liam and Niall were now singing along too. As he let his eyes roam around the big field his gaze ended up at the end side of the balcony. He could see two young men standing there. Arms around each other’s shoulders and singing at the top of their lungs it seemed. Which was no exception to anybody else, but there was something about one of them. He was very handsome, with extremely bright eyes. Harry was intrigued. He wasn't a very tall man, but the shape of his body made up for any lack of length. He had a slender posture with beautiful curves in all the right places. And his face. The bright eyes he noticed were set in a pretty face with high cheekbones and a wonderful smile. This man was gorgeous. Harry couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away. He was startled out of his hypnoses when he heard Liam yell loudly and Niall started clapping next to him. Apparently, the game was starting. He clapped along with his friends as if he was into the game, but his eyes wandered back to the man. He was clapping too, looking very excited for the game to start. He was wearing a Vintage 90s track jacket with the national colors and the three lions on the front. And it looked like he was wearing grey short sweatpants. Harry thought he looked wonderful. His friend was handing him a beer and they toasted their cups together. The friend wasn't ugly either Harry noticed. Jet-black hair and a dainty face. Dark  
eyes. As he was looking at the second man, the first one, the handsome one caught him looking and Harry turned his head away. When he dared to look up again, the young men were both looking at him. The handsome one said something in his friend's ear and the second one nodded. Harry let his gaze drop again feeling a little uneasy. They might not be into guys and he didn't want to challenge them. It wouldn't be the first time. All of a sudden he felt a punch in his side. It was Liam who was looking at him. “Are you okay? You’ve been looking at the ground for a while now. What’s going on?” Harry gave his friend a small smile. “I’m not sure yet Liam. There are two very cute guys over at the other end of the balcony-Don't Look!" But it was already too late. Liam was obviously looking directly  
at them. Harry was ready to facepalm himself or punch his friend. He wasn't sure which one to do first. But Liam just lifted his beer up to them and winked. He fucking winked. Harry was about to drop to the floor. "You are right. They are very handsome." Harry was looking at Liam as if he had just turned into the pope himself. He dared to turn and look back in the direction where the men were. He immediately locked eyes with the handsome one and he actually smiled at him. It was a sweet smile. Okay…, so maybe his gaydar was still working after all. Harry smiled back at the man as people started yelling all around him. The man’s eyes quickly darted back to the big screen and Harry turned his attention to the crowd. People were going wild. England had scored. Harry looked back again and saw that the man was screaming loudly and he seemed to have spilled his beer in his joy. But that didn't stop him from going crazy, shouting and jumping and hugging his friend. All Harry could do was  
drink in every moment. It was as if nobody else existed at that moment. One of those movie  
moments where the room empties and there’s only the two lead characters. That was until Liam decided to lift him up around his waist and arms, caging him in, giving Harry no choice in the matter. He was jumping up and down and Harry dropped his cup as there was probably no beer in it anymore anyway. He couldn't help laughing at Liam's silliness. "Put me down, you big oaf!" Liam did so and gave him a big hug. As he was letting Harry go again, Harry caught Liam eyeing behind him in the direction of the two men. Liam smiled. Harry turned his head and was just in time to see hotty number two look away and take a swig of his beer. "Hold up. What's this?" Liam was trying to look like an innocent schoolboy. But Harry wasn’t fooled. He knew his friend all too well. “Oh my god, you like him!” Liam cleared his throat. “Yeah… well… you like his friend. So…” Harry could feel his cheeks flush. He looked over to the other end of the balcony. Hotty was looking at him again. He flushed  
even more if that was possible. He gave him a shy smile. What was wrong with him? He was never this easily thrown. He looked at his friends. Liam was watching the game but averting his eyes over to the other side now and then. And Niall, Niall seemed to be in his own little world, watching the game as if he was all alone, snacking on some food he somehow found for himself. Harry decided to get them all new drinks and made his way to the bar. He ordered two beers and a cup of water for himself. “Very adventurous drink…” As he looked up to where the voice was coming from, he was staring into the bright blue eyes he first noticed earlier. Harry blinked. “Oh… uh… yeah… I’m driving, so…” The man laughed softly and Harry couldn’t help but notice his eyes crinkling when he did. “My name is Louis.” he said and reached out a hand. Harry took it. "Harry." Louis' hands were soft and warm. “So you wanna tell me why you’re wearing that shirt?" Harry was confused again. What the  
devil was everybody on about? “What d’you mean? What’s wrong with it?” Louis laughed again. “I mean… it’s a nice shirt. Looks good on you too. But it’s definitely the wrong color for tonight…” Harry frowned and looked down at his chest. “Love, you’re wearing the exact same color as the Croatia shirts…” Louis added. Harry’s mouth fell open at his comment. "Oh my god! How could I have not realized?! That’s what Liam meant. And Niall… ugh…”  
"Don't worry about it darling, you look cute in it."Louis was now smirking at him and Harry could feel his cheeks burning up again. Traitors! “So… Liam? Niall? That your friends? Which one is the one staring at Zayn the whole time?” Harry looked at Louis again, glad that he had changed the subject away from Harry. “That would be my lovely friend Liam. He thinks your friend, Zayn is it… is cute.” Louis smiled. "Well… then maybe it's about time we got them to drink a beer together. What do you think, Harry?” Louis was already ordering two beers. He winked at Harry and turned in the direction where Zayn was waiting, still watching the game. “See you in a bit…” Harry stared after him. He grabbed the drinks and made his way back to his friends. They were booing the ref for a decision he made. Probably not in England’s favor. He handed Niall his drink. He didn't even look up. What a fun friend I have, Harry thought. He turned to Liam and handed him his beer. He smirked at him.  
"What?" asked Liam as he looked at Harry with pinched eyes. Harry smiled. "Nothing. You could have told me about my shirt…" Liam started laughing. "How did you find out?" Harry smirked again. "My new friend Louis told me. Thought I should find better friends if my old ones were going to let me walk around like a fool. Ah, here he comes…" And this was all Harry had been waiting for. Liam's face as he turned around and was looking straight into Zayn's face. He turned beet red in an instant and Harry's revenge was complete. He snickered as he shook Zayn's hand and introduced Louis and Zayn to Liam and Niall, who barely looked up. He left Zayn at Liam's side who was still trying to gather his wits and found his place next to Louis. Louis was looking at the screen as something was happening  
and let out a sudden hiss as the ball nearly went into the goal. He side eyed Harry and smiled. "Sorry, big football fan! How ‘bout you?" Harry shook his head. "Did the shirt not give it away? I haven't got a clue. Only came for the moral support. They have nice shorts…” he murmured. Louis let out a loud laugh, turning a few heads. Harry blushed and looked down. "You're cute." Louis said. Harry took a sip of his drink feeling a little uneasy with all the compliments. All of a sudden the crowd started to get noisy. It was halftime and people started moving around heading to toilets or to get a drink.  
Niall turned around finally and looked a little confused that their party had grown. But he got himself mixed in a conversation with Liam and Zayn anyway. Harry watched as Josh walked up to them. “Hey guys, enjoying the game?” He clapped Niall on the shoulder. “Yes, thank you for setting us up, Josh!” Harry responded. "No problem. Hey, some of us are going to this club after the game. Care to join us?” Harry said no thank you as Liam and Niall both said yes at the same time. He let out a laugh. “What about you guys?”Josh turned his attention to Zayn and Louis now. They looked at each other. “Zayn can go if he wants to, but I already promised I’d buy Harry a drink and a burger.” replied Louis showing a convincing poker face. Harry's head snapped up. Liam snickered. "I guess that's a done deal then, Josh. The three of us are coming and Harry and Louis are going to Burger King.” Harry was  
trying his best not to let his nerves show. “But I drove us here. How will you get home?” Liam didn't take the bait. "I'm sure Josh here will get us home safely, right?!" He gave Josh the biggest wink. Josh seemed to get the joke because he nodded yes as if his life was depending on it. As he looked back at Louis he was showing the biggest grin he had ever seen on a man’s face. Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright. Suit yourselves. Get your own asses home. I don't care." He didn't mean a word of it and both boys knew it. But he wasn’t going to let them have it this easily. Even though secretly he was very excited that Louis wanted to take him out. Nobody had to know that. Well… maybe Louis… Harry smiled at him and Louis smiled back as if he understood what Harry was trying to say.  
The crowd started roaring again. The second half was starting. Louis turned his body halfway to the screen, still making sure he could see and hear Harry. Harry watched Louis, enjoying the way he got lost in the excitement of the crowd. He was one of those people you can just sit and admire what they are like, he thought. Louis was shouting something about offside, unfair and a yellow card. Harry didn’t understand any of it, but he loved all of Louis’ expressions and he watched him unabashed.  
Louis didn’t seem to mind, catching Harry’s eye now and then and laughing. As the game progressed, they found a certain rhythm in trying to follow the game and flirting in between. Harry was starting to feel hot all over. And then it happened… Goal. As the entire crowd crumbled, Harry saw Niall pipe up to shout and clapped his hand over his friend's mouth. Just in time to shut him up. It was 69 minutes into the game and it was now 1 to 1. Louis looked like he was gonna cry. It was awful. Harry felt like crying with him. Within 3 minutes there was another shot at the goal that nearly went in, but missed thankfully. Louis had his hands over the lower half of his face and was watching in horror. Harry hated seeing him like this. He went over to the bar to get them all new drinks. As he came back Louis was still looking as awful as before. He hadn't been lying about being a football fan then, Harry thought to himself. He still looked cute anyway. Harry was taken aback by how fast he  
was falling for Louis. This had never happened to him before. Time was ticking away slowly and the game didn’t seem to go in favor of England. They were running out of time and everyone knew it. You could feel it in the air. After playing overtime, it’s wasn’t looking up for them. They started extra time and tried several times to score, but nothing seemed to work. Harry was now looking in true tenseness too. He caught Louis' eye and there was something dark in his eyes. Something raw. It made Harry shiver. And then Croatia scored again… "Fuck!" was all that Louis said. He rubbed his face and shook his head. Harry reached out and grabbed Louis' hand and squeezed it. As he was pulling back his hand, Louis grabbed his wrist and held him back. Harry snapped his eyes up to Louis'. There it was again. The dark raw look. Harry’s stomach fluttered. Louis started walking and was pulling  
Harry with him. Harry looked back to where they had left their friends but none of them seemed to notice they were missing. All eyes were glued to the screens and the game.  
Louis steered them through the crowd and out of the park, out into the streets. He pulled them into the first alley that came along and pushed Harry against the brick wall. His lips were on his mouth instantly. Harry moaned and kissed him back eagerly. Louis' lips were soft and hot. He tasted so sweet. His tongue asking to meet his own. Harry let him and the kiss turned sloppy. It surprised Harry how much lustful passion it held, almost like a promise. His hands were holding Harry’s arms and pinning him to the wall. He let his own hands rest on Louis' hips, pulling him in, their crotches meeting for just a split second. Louis groaned and broke their kiss for a moment, leaning his head to Harry’s forehead, his eyes closed. "I've been wanting to do that all night…" He was panting a little, but then again so was Harry. "Well…I've been wanting you to do that all night too.” Louis opened his eyes and looked into Harry's. He kissed him again but this time slowly and sexy. Harry’s insides were tingling. He could feel every nerve. Louis's arms were wrapped around his neck and Harry pulled him into an embrace. His arms wrapping around Louis' waist, hands resting on the swell of his ass. Louis let his fingers graze through Harry's hair in his neck. Harry moaned again. “Harry, can we please, please get out of here? I want you so, so bad. Let’s take this to my place before I do something that will get us both arrested." Harry looked him in the eye and bit his  
lower lip as he nodded. Louis groaned at the sight and grabbed Harry's arm again. Harry let himself be dragged along a second time that night. He didn't care, all he could see was Louis, all he could feel was every drop of his blood rushing downwards to a place that would soon be showing. He hoped Louis’ home wasn’t far. Harry lucked out, as it turned out Louis lived around the corner from where he had parked his car. People were starting to come out of the park now, and by their looks and mood, it hadn't ended well for England. But neither of them cared, all concern was in getting to Louis’ house as quickly as possible. Harry was sure they must look like idiots. Both flushed and in haste, Louis dragging Harry along by his arm. They were almost speed walking and Harry was getting hotter by the minute. The anticipation of what was to come getting to him. Louis opened a door to an apartment complex and they made their way up the stairs. On the first landing Louis let go of his arm and searched his pocket for a key. He opened the door as Harry waited feeling a little  
awkward, just standing there. Louis turned around and reached out his hand for Harry's. When Harry looked up in Louis’ eyes, they seemed to be sparkling. He smiled at Louis, put his hand in Louis' and let him pull him inside the apartment.  
Once Louis closed the door he was all over Harry again. Pulling him flush against his body and kissing him glowingly. Harry gasped as Louis' hands trailed along his sides and down to his bum. He let his hands trail up Louis' chest, over his strong shoulders and around his neck. Their tongues seemed to be fighting their own battle and it looked like they were both winning. He could feel one of Louis' hands follow his spine up to his shoulders while the  
other squeezed his ass softly. He pulled a little on Louis’ hair in his neck, making him moan. "Oh babe, you feel so good. Mmm…" Louis gasped. He started kissing Harry's neck, not knowing that was one of Harry’s favorite spots. Harry moaned and gasped out loudly. Louis looked at him."You like that?” “Uh huh… mmmm… God yes…” was all Harry could get out, his eyes closed and his mouth slack. Louis let his hand trail over Harry’s chest and moved it over his now apparent bulge. "Aaaaaahh" hissed Harry. He was getting impatient now. He started tugging at Louis' shirt. "Off off!!This…” Louis chuckled. "I was actually thinking of getting us a cup of tea first to get to know each other a little." he teased biting Harry's neck. "Don't you fucking dare… Come here." He helped Louis out of his training jacket and let his hands dip under his shirt. Fingers exploring his toned tummy. Louis pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He then started pulling on Harry's shirt. "Let's get you out of that awful color." he joked. "Heeeeyyy!! You said I looked cute in this shirt.” Harry pulled a face which made Louis chuckle again. His cheeks were flushed with excitement.  
Harry thought he looked adorable. "You do, but I bet you'd look even better without any shirt at all, babe.” Harry smirked, stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head teasingly slow. The dirty, hot look he gave Louis was enough to make him gasp for air and bite his bottom lip. “You’re such a tease.” Harry looked down to Louis’ pants. He grinned. “I can see it’s working too, baby…” He threw his shirt to the floor and stepped forward into Louis’ space kissing him and palming Louis, who made a guttural sound in surprise. “Bedroom…” was all Louis could say in response. He looked flushed all over. Harry was loving the fact that he was responsible for making Louis look like this. He smirked, only wanting more. He wanted it all. Louis led Harry blindly, still kissing him by pushing him by his hips into the bedroom until Harry felt the bed touch his calves. He sunk down onto the bed pulling Louis with him, and on top of him. They were really getting the hang of kissing each other, and Harry felt like he could do this forever, but he was in need of so much more. He flipped them so he was on top. His hand trailed Louis’ collarbones and the tattoo that was there. His fingers fluttered down over one of his nipples and Louis closed his eyes and threw his head back. Harry smirked, and lowered his lips over the little nub. He licked and sucked. Louis’ reaction was wonderful. Harry hummed and bit softly making Louis squirm on the bed. “Oh fuck Harry… I need you to…aaaaahh… please…” Harry kept sucking on Louis’ nipples while he reached down and rubbed softly over Louis’ bulge. His heart raced as he reached his waistband. This is what he wanted, what he needed. He let his hand dip under the waistband, and touched his hot skin, wrapping his hand around him. “Oh God yes fuck!” Harry didn’t realize how sensitive Louis was, he knew he had to act fast, and give him his all. Louis was getting loud now pulling on Harry’s hair, making him groan. Harry slid down licking along Louis’ toned, muscled stomach. He pulled down Louis’ pants finally setting him free. His heart thundering in his ears with anticipation and anxiety. He looked up at Louis and met his eyes. They were filled with lust and desire, practically begging Harry to finish what he started. He licked his lips and winked at him. Before Louis knew what hit him Harry wrapped his mouth around him. Louis hissed. Harry sucked at the head andsunk down. Harry took his time, teasing his hardened head with the tip of his tongue, and watching Louis react to this pleasure that had only just begun. He wrapped his hand around the base and relaxed his jaw to take him in his entirety. Oh god, he’s so big..Harry thought to himself. He worked his hand and tongue simultaneously while Louis thrusts into him, Harry knew he was enjoying it.  
Louis was making the most wonderful sounds now and they all sounded like music to Harry's ears.It only spurred him on, he wanted Louis to feel maximum pleasure and ecstasy. He moaned as he started bobbing his head, and using his tongue well along Louis’ length. Bobbing his head, licking and sucking as if his life was depending on it. He kept going, a few moments, watching Louis squirm and he could feel tension building up, he knew Louis’ climax was only just seconds away now, driving Louis to the edge. "Oh shit… fuck… Harry… I'm close… aaaah… I’m gonna… fuck…”He grabbed Harry’s hair hard. Harry felt the hot spurt go down his throat and he swallowed. He opened his eyes and looked at Louis. He looked absolutely wrecked, and Harry loved it."Oh my god, look at you, Lou. You are beautiful." He was a little out of breath and his voice was shot. But that only gave him a sexy rasp. Louis was panting and still coming down from his high. He pulled Harry in and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. As Louis pulled him firmly against his own body Harry hissed as his crotch touched Louis’ thigh. His jeans were straining and he was now very aware of how much he had neglected his own excitement, only focused on Louis. Louis dropped his hands, and carefully opened his jeans, easing them down. His dick sprung out looking very angry for being locked up for so long. He could hear Louis’ appreciation in his voice. "Well…well… look at this pretty boy. Poor thing has been trapped for so long…" He bent over and left a feather-light kiss at the tip. Harry hissed again. He was feeling very sensitive. Louis licked a long stripe up from the base all the way to the tip. A drop of precum was bubbling out on the top and Louis made a show of licking it up. Harry moaned as he watched him do it. "Oh my god, Lou, you're so hot.Aaaahh…” Louis smirked at him. "Right back at ya, Harold." He let Harry's whole length slip down his throat making Harry moan loudly again. He rested one hand on the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s stomach, caressing it lightly with his fingertips. It made Harry clench his stomach muscles and Louis’ eyes went wide in a hungry glare. Harry rested his hand on Louis’ head, guiding him and started fucking up into his mouth a little. Louis moaned and the vibrations on his dick made Harry moan back at him. "Shit… yes, baby… feels so good… oh my… aaaahh…" Harry let his head fall back, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. Louis’ hand was around his base twisting where his mouth couldn't reach and it felt so good. Harry could just die at this moment and be perfectly fine with it. He felt the fingertips of Louis’ other hand trace his happy trail down, ghosting over his sensitive spot there, just below his laurels. It made him shiver and clench his muscles. Louis noticed and smirked devilishly. He traced a finger down teasingly slow alongside the outline of his dick and under his balls.  
Harry jerked as he felt his finger touch his rim lightly, rubbing softly over it. "Shit!! Oh god, Lou…" Louis popped off his cock panting and looking at Harry. He smirked, “Look at you babe, you're already so lost in it, and I’m only just starting.” He crawled his way up so he could kiss him. It was a hot and sloppy kiss, desire dripping from each other’s lips as their tongues intertwined. He mouthed over Harry's jaw, jerking him at the same time. He licked and bit his way up to Harry’s ear to whisper in it. “Babe…will you please lemme fuck you into oblivion…?!” Harry’s eyes snapped open, and his dick jerked in Louis’ hand. “Mmm… oh god yes please…yes, yes…please yes…” Harry sounded shaky. He knew he was very close to the edge already. It wouldn't take him long. Louis grinned at Harry’s eager response. He kissed him again and let go of him for a moment to reach over in his night table. Out came a bottle of lube and a condom. He laid down next to Harry leaning on his left arm, and kissed him again caressing his chest and trailing down again with his right hand. He coated his right-hand fingers generously in lube and Harry closed his eyes. His body was building in anticipation of what was to come, as he felt as Louis found his rim, rubbing it, covering it in lube. He could feel himself clench at the sensation. God this felt so good. Louis started opening him up, dipping in his fingers. Starting at one twisting and pumping it, adding another as Harry grew restless and finally a third. Harry felt as if he was floating. Louis pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He kissed Harry again, put on the condom and looked him in the eye. “You ready for me babe?””Mmmm…Uh huh…” nodded Harry.  
Louis lifted Harry's right leg and held it up against his chest supporting his knee. It gave him a better angle and he lined himself up. He kissed Harry as he slid inside of him slowly, catching his moans in his mouth. When he bottomed out he gave Harry a moment to adjust and get used to the feeling. “Oooohh… you feel so good… hot… and so tight… mmmm…” Harry could feel his gaze on his face. He knew he looked just as wrecked as he felt. "Baby, please move…" was all he could get out panting and gasping. This was all Louis had been waiting for. He started moving in shallow thrusts at first still careful not to hurt Harry. But soon his thrusts became longer and deeper, finding a rhythm and getting lost in it himself. He knew exactly the moment he found Harry’s spot when he cried out loudly, and groaned like a wild animal. Harry kissed him as they both climbed their high. Harry got there first and as he fell over the edge his cum shot all over his chest and he clenched down on Louis’ dick hard. This was all Louis needed and he followed Harry groaning loudly.

“Oh my god! That was amazing!” He was panting as he kissed Harry again and pulled out carefully, letting go of his knee. He removed the condom, tied it up and threw it in a bin next to the nightstand. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned Harry up as good as he could. Harry just let him and laid back watching Louis. He felt absolutely spent, not able to move a muscle. All he could manage was a wink and a smile at Louis, his dimple popping as he did. Louis pulled at the sheets covering him and Harry in them and cuddling up to Harry’s side, giving him a sweet little kiss. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis. Louis looked at him. “You okay, babe?” Harry sighed contently. "Yes, I am. Very satisfied. Who knew I would come to love football this much.” he snickered. Louis barked out a laugh. “Uhm… I'm pretty sure you made me miss the game actually." Harry tried to look offended. “Wait… me… make you miss it…? Excuse me, but you were the one dragging me out of there.” Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest. He giggled. "I think the ending was crap anyway. Do you think the others wondered where we ran off to?” Harry laughed. "Nah… I think they had a pretty good idea…” Harry frowned. Louis watched him. "What?" Harry contemplated for a moment. "It's just that I… I don’t do this usually… go home with someone like this I mean… It's just that I felt some sort of… I don't know…"  
"Connection, sparkle…? Yeah, me too. And I don't do this either usually…" Louis added. Harry smiled. “So… I like you… a lot… I guess what I’m asking is if I could see you again?”  
Louis looked at him intently for a moment. "First of all… you're not going anywhere. I have every intention of waking up next to you tomorrow morning. And second… I think I owe you at least a burger and a drink like I promised so…” Harry piped up and giggled. "So does this mean I can have your phone number?” Louis laughed. "You're seriously asking me this after what we just did? I mean… my phone number? That is kinda personal, Harold darling…” Harry's eyes sparkled as he leaned in and kissed Louis passionately. They cuddled up to each other, kissing and caressing each other, fingers exploring skin until all of a sudden a ping sounded. It was Louis' phone. He grabbed it from the floor where it had landed earlier and opened his messages. It was a message from Zayn. It read; ̴Hey, thank you for introducing me to Liam earlier. Had the best shag of my life. I think I'm in  
love. Can’t wait to hear about your night… ;) ̴ Harry smiled as he read the message Zayn had sent.  
“So…Looks like we weren't the only ones getting something out of this game. It seems we all won tonight, even if we lost… Louis beamed back at him and kissed him deeply, making Harry's stomach do somersaults. He was definitely going to watch football more often. Preferably with Louis right by his side….

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


End file.
